My Somebody
by kawaii-kuroi-neko
Summary: [OneShot][ReaderInsert] There is something, blocking your memories. But what memories? And who is he?


_**My Somebody**_

The sun was setting, and the end of the day drew closer. Just as was the end of summer vacation. No more sleeping in. No more 'enjoying the day to its fullest'. But when was the last time you had done that?

You sighed. Looking down at the town from the heights of the clock tower always took you to your thoughts.

Seifer and his 'disciplinary committee' wouldn't bug you up here. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were somewhere finishing their summer homework. And you were left by yourself, to dwell in your thoughts and memories. It reminded you of a day like this. What day?

Your mind seemed to hit a barrier. When had there been a day like this? It appeared you had been hitting several barriers in your mind lately. The most recent had been during the Struggle Tournament. But why?

You let out another sigh, looking at the large clock face behind you. It was getting late, and you wanted to check out one more place before you headed home.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," came Seifer's voice from the corner of the Sandlot. Rai and Fuu followed him over to you.

"You know this is our turf," Seifer continued.

"You best leave, ya know?" Rai added.

"Go," Fuu simply said. You, being in your thoughts anyway, quickly passed by them without a word. There was only one thing on your mind: the old mansion.

"That's right," Seifer hissed, "she knows who the 'Champion' is." He, Rai, and Fuu smirked to one another, remembering how the Struggle Tournament had played out.

"You didn't seem too conceited whenever he beat you," you snapped back, turning quickly to the trio. They just looked at you with slight confusion.

"What are you even talking about?" Seifer asked. You, feeling embarrassed and confused, quickly turned and ran toward your destination.

'What was I thinking?' you thought, as you passed the building in the town. Catching sight of the break in the town wall, you slowed to a walk. You peered through the hole, and looked into the dark woods that led to the eerie structure. Just thinking about it gave you chills.

You turned quickly, looking behind you for someone, or something. You had felt a presence. But no one was there. Shrugging off the tension, you stepped into the woods. It was intensely quiet, which made you nervous. But you kept going all the same. You had to, since you did promise him—

Promise who? You shook your head violently, as if hoping to break apart the barriers in your mind. Or maybe you were thinking too much lately, or you were bored. Maybe there were no barriers, but your mind was making up things, to keep you... entertained. But how was this entertaining? It was driving you mad!

'Don't forget.'

You threw yourself around, looking at every possible place for the source of the voice. But there was no one there. Chills ran up your spine again. Was the voice in your head? No... it sounded like it was near you. Releasing the anxious feeling that was running through you, you turned and continued on your way to the mansion. You looked back every now and then, just to check behind you. All you saw were trees and shadows.

You came to a clearing, where the white mansion stood in silence. Slowly making your way up to the iron gate, you peered up at the magnificent estate.

'Don't forget.'

You swung around once again, looking fervently around you.

"Who are you?!" you yelled, becoming both annoyed and unnerved. Nothing came to reply. "Don't forget what?"

This time, there was a reply. Or, at least, you took it as such. The gate creaked, and you looked over at it, noticing that the gate lock wasn't secured. You pushed on the gate, and it opened with ease. With one last glance back to the town, you made your way to the mansion.

The door barely made any sound as you pushed it open. The inside was well lit, and you could see the foyer. It was in disarray, with broken statues and tables. But the stairs were in working order. You climbed them slowly, keeping your hand on the side rails for security. Following them to the second floor, you came to a door on the left side of the mansion. You were blinded as you swung it open, for the room was completely white. Strewn along the floor and the walls were drawing and doodles. You walked over to them.

One was of an island. Another, was of a mouse, dressed in black. Another depicted that of three friends, sitting on a tropical tree's branch.

You picked up one that was lying on the table. It was of a boy, with messy blonde hair, and beautiful aqua eyes.

"It looks just like him," you smiled. But then you caught yourself. Who was 'him'? You didn't know who this boy was. You had obviously never seen him before. You placed the paper back onto the table and walked out the door. On the other side of the second floor was another door. You made your way to it.

The room led to a library, which also held more steps leading down. You glanced at the books, and continued on, following the steps down to a door. Inside, you found many wires and what looked like to be a computer, which was now destroyed. You continued on. You found more computers and devices in the next room. Now, you began to feel uneasy. It felt as if someone were watching you.

"Hello?" you called out. But there came no reply. And you continued. It was a spacious, white room. And in the center, was a device that resembled a flower.

"Where am I?" you asked yourself.

'Don't forget...'

The room appeared to be empty. So where was the voice coming from?

"Where are you?!" you shouted, fear apparent in your voice. "What do you want?" There was a clinking sound, and you looked down to see an onyx ring roll to your feet. You bent down and picked it up, looking around before you did so.

"This is yours," you whispered. You clenched your fists, realizing what you had said. "Whose is this?! What is happening to me?!" You found that you had tears falling from your eyes. You wanted answers; you had been like this too long. You didn't want the 'barriers' in your mind. You wanted to feel like you could remember and think and do what you wanted freely again.

'Don't forget...'

"Don't forget what?!" you exclaimed, anxiety filling you. You fell to your knees, knowing that you would not get an answer.

"Don't forget me."

You looked up.

"_**Come on, you can't still be mad at me." **_

You felt it... like the barriers in your mind were breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"_**I'll win the Struggle Tournament, and wipe that smirk off of Seifer's face! Just watch me!"**_

The memories came flooding back. You looked at him.

"_**I'm glad you're here, . You give me a certain... inspiration. I know I can get through anything with you as my friend."**_

His aqua eyes.

"_**, what do you think of me?"**_

His blonde, messy hair. You stood up.

"_**I'm going to go to the mansion tomorrow. There's something there. Something to explain what is happening to me. , promise me you'll be at the gate when I come out. And if something happens to me, promise you won't forget me."**_

"Roxas." You ran to him, wrapping yourself around his chest. "I'm sorry I forgot! I forgot my promise!" He merely chuckled.

"It's okay," he said. "You remember now."

"It was, like my mind wanted me to remember you," you said. "But now it's okay. Now you can come back with me. And the other's will be excited, too."

"... I can't come back," he said.

You looked up at him. He seemed, transparent. You found that you could no longer touch him. He was fading away.

"Roxas?"

"I'm not really anybody," Roxas said, backing away from you.

"What are you talking about? You're somebody... my somebody."

"Don't be sad," he said, as he wiped away a tear that escaped onto your cheek. You noticed that he was fading a bit more.

"Where are you going?" you asked, worry evident in your words.

"I'm apart of him now."

"Apart of who?" You clenched your fists, holding back your emotions. He was almost completely gone now.

"I'll see you around, ."

"Roxas?"

"Promise you won't forget me."

"Roxas?!" You ran for him, your hand swiping through the spot where he once stood. You stared at where his face once was. Your knees gave way, and met with the cold, hard ground.

"Roxas!!"

Back in the town, you saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette near the hangout.

"Hey!" you called to them. Olette smiled at you, and quickly introduced you to a visitor. But his face was familiar.

"This is Sora," Olette said. He looked at you, with bright aqua eyes. You noted his spiky brown hair and unique clothing.

"Hello," he said, holding his hand out to you. Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked at each other with confused looks.

"Have you two met before?" Hayner asked.

"'Cause we never told you 's name," Pence added.

You simply smiled, feeling Roxas' presence around you.

"I think we may have met through someone else," you said, taking his hand and shaking it gently.

"Yeah, I think you are right," Sora said, though it was apparent that he would have to think about what you said.

"Tell, Roxas that I promise," you said.

"Who's Roxas?" Sora asked slightly confused. But through his perplexity, he gave you a warm smile. One you felt was from Roxas.


End file.
